personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
The Machine/MPOV
Colored Boxes The Machine assigns colored boxes to categorize the individuals, vehicles, watercraft and aircraft it observes, but not animals. These can change as it re-assesses them and are not assigned to all individuals, vehicles, etc. People Wheeled Vehicles As of Season 3, these boxes have solid vertical lines and a central target. Watercraft Aircraft The Machine has also designated aicraft with white triangles in it's transitions. Boxes by Season |-|Season 1= – (also Season 4 flashbacks.) |-|Season 2 (Episode 1 – 15)= – |-|Season 2 (Episode 16 – 22)= – |-|Season 3–present= – present Notes * The Machine prioritizes threats over other designations as seen in , and . In , Reese, usually assigned a yellow square as he has knowledge of the Machine, and Fusco, usually assigned a white square as he doesn't, were assigned red squares when the Machine learnt they were investigating Finch. *The scope of the blue box is unclear, as it includes government agents acting on relevant numbers as "direct catalysts" without knowledge of the Machine, such as Michael Cole. However, one doesn't need to work for the government to be assigned the box, as is the case with Shaw. Though her ties to the government were severed, she kept the box as a "catalyst to asset", assisting Finch and Reese. Others who worked on the Machine's behalf were given white boxes. *In simulations, boxes are normal unless the simulation is simplified and the boxes are as well. Squares changing colour.jpg|Fusco and Reese's boxes as they investigate Finch. POI_0411_MPOV_Simplifying_Simulation.png Other Symbols Celestial Objects The Machine recognizes celestial objects such as Mars or the Moon, and marks them with their astronomical symbol. Television Antennas The Machine identifies television antennas. Exclusion Zones The Machine codes potential terrorist targets such as sky lanes, shipping lanes and major railroads in white or red. 1x17_TV_Antennas.png|TV antennas . S2E16-46.jpg|Freedom Tower . Underground Trains The Machine identifies subway trains and marks their name, route number, total number of passengers and number of violent threats. It monitors the walkway edge of the subway as a high priority area and codes it with a bold red and white line, while the train is running. When it stops, the Machine adds a chevron to mark the direction the train is moving. Running_Train4x04.png|High Priority Area while the train is running . Stopped_Train4x04.png|High Priority Area while the train is stopped. . High Priority Subject High priority subjects are placed in concentrated monitoring and in a similar graphics configuration, their travel trajectory is marked. This has only been seen with the Presidential motorcade carrying "Relevant-One". High-Priority Area High-Priority Areas are placed in concentrated monitoring. The Machine has identified four High-Priority Areas: * The White House , featuring : **a label indicating "Relevant-One" is present **an outside perimeter marked "restricted" **a two-dimensional red orbit above, used to denote restricted airspace * The U.S. Capitol (seen only while MPOV is switching to Washington D.C.) * The Pentagon (seen only while MPOV is switching to Washington D.C.) * The National Security Agency (seen from MPOV twice) , featuring: ** a perimeter coded with concentric red lines forming a wall around the structure ** a two-dimensional red orbit used to denote restricted airspace Flashbacks MPOV The Machine provides the POV for all flashbacks except in: * and (Reese) * and (Samaritan) * (Finch & Fusco) (a flashback to Grace is briefly seen through MPOV) When neither ASI provides a flashback, it is implied it exists in the mind of the respective character. Squares In flashbacks, the Machine reviews footage in the present, assigning boxes according to a person's status in current time, not at the time, as the producers' commentary (Season 1 DVD) confirms. There are exceptions: *In a flashback, Denton Weeks has a red square; in the present, a yellow one. *In a flashback, Reese and Stanton have a red square; in the present, a yellow one and a white one respectively. *In flashbacks, Shaw has a white square; in the present, a yellow one. *In a flashback, Finch has a red square ; in another, a white square with red corners and red crosshairs ; in the present, a yellow one. In all cases but Shaw's, the Machine prioritizes threats over other designations (as mentioned earlier): * In Finch's flashback in , he poses a threat to the Machine. * In Finch's flashback in , he poses a threat to Alicia Corwin. * In Reese and Stanton's flashback in , they are indirect threats to the Machine. * In Weeks' flashback in , he poses a threat to the Machine. In most flashbacks, the Machine assigns squares as they would have appeared at the time (the evolution of the squares can be seen under "Squares by Season"). There are anomalies: * In a flashback, the ferries are assigned a box from Season 1, while Finch is assigned the yellow square from Season 4. * In a flashback, Finch is assigned a yellow box from Season 2, even though, at the time, the Machine couldn't properly perceive time. Also, due to a facial recognition error, incorrect boxes were assigned to several characters. Category:Technology